Timeline
Here is a list of events that occurred in Snospis Eht. Andywilson92 has said that Snospis Eht (with the exception of the Little Marge series that are prequels) takes place exactly 45 years after the upload date of the video http://snospis-eht.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:2990. Before 2056 Unknown *unknown - Mice, Inkajoos, and other creatures also settle in Tyksrr. *unknown - Tyksrr founded. *unknown - Christianity introduced to Tyksrr, but the local Christian faith gradually becomes corrupted into a bizarre syncretic cult. *unknown - the Great cheese war takes place. Magic Mouse fought in that war. Around that time until now, the Mouse Manor was wealthier. *unknown - the Spoon King begins his reign over Tyksrr. *Unknown - The Good Captain establishes a television network, and he becomes the most successful businessman in that time. *Unknown - Tyksrr begins trading with North Korea, Somalia and Zimbabwe. Tabsy quickly becomes the the main figure in the global trade. * unknown - Maggie is born. * unknown - The reformation of the Snospis Family farm takes place. 13th century *After 1200 BC - Tyksrr is colonised by the Chinese. The so-called "Eskimos" that Marge encountered might be their descendants. 19th century *1870 - Mr Mousington's Cigar Club is founded https://snospis-eht.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:4089#6. *late 19th century - Tyksrr perhaps holds diplomatic relations with the outside world (particularly Europe and the Ottoman Empire), leading to the usage of the Esperanto language as a local [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lingua_franca lingua franca]. *1889 - Mr. Hitler is born/created. 20th century *early 20th century - The Good Captain is born to homeless parents in extreme poverty. As he grew up, he developed a hobby in fishing, and he established a successful career. 1920's *1927 - Magic Mouse was imprisoned at the Catholic School Prison Camp, somewhere in Mexico. 1930's *1939-1945 - World War II breaks out, and ends with the defeat of Nazi Germany. **The Good Captain served in Britain's Royal Navy during the war. **At the end, the Soviet Red Army purged into the city of Berlin, forcing Mr. Hitler and his officials to fake their own deaths and flee to his floating sky palace. It is unknown on what exactly was Tyksrr doing during the war, but it most likely stayed neutral. 1940's *1947-1991 - The Cold War commences. Tyksrr possibly joins the Americans' side, leading to American influence on modern Tyksrrian culture. 1970's *1973 https://snospis-eht.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:3991#2 - Great Auntie Gladis begins managing the Mouse estate. 1990's *December 1994 - Magic Mouse tells Mouse Tails that Wonder Mouse has been kidnapped. 21st century 2010's *21st September 2016 - Marge is born. *23rd October 2017 - Marge is christened as "Marge Simpson" at 5:00 PM http://snospis-eht.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:3685#5. 2020's * 2027 - Marge's childhood. She meets Mr. Hitler. They deliver cabbages to an Inkajoo merchant to be sold. * Some point between 2027-2046 - Marge marries Homer, http://snospis-eht.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:2948 and the Snospis household was established. 2030's * 2037 - The Great Fire of 2037 occurs. Captain Crazy loses his legs in the fire, but continues his acting and film directing career. * 2037 - Mr. Hitler begins creating his paintings. * 2038 - The Good Captain's Fish is founded by The Good Captain http://sinepapple.blogspot.co.uk/2011/11/good-captains-fish.html. 2040's * 2046 - The vintage 2046 São Tomantle port wine was produced on that year, as it is a favorable year for producing port wine. * 2046 - Bart is born. * 2048 - Lisa is born. * 2048 - The Snospis family move into the bus station. 2050's * , the newspaper KKKLASSIFIEDZ suggests that India's coast has changed, possibly a result of the 2050 world collapse.]]2050 - The 2050 world collapse takes place, killing 5.67 billion people between March and October. **The Good Captain is the only one who did not become bankrupt due to the catastrophe, and his television business became the only operating television channel. In spite of this, he prefers to live his life sailing on the seas. * 2054 - The São Tomantle wine that was used at Snospis Eht: Dreams Again. was produced at that year. * 2055? - Homer falls off a hill and suffers brain damage. 2056 See also: 2056 According to Bart and Lisa, this year's harvest "has been the most productive" since the reformation of the Snospis Family farm. This farming business is still "unsatisfactory", and it is at the brink of bankruptcy. * unknown - The Snospis family leaves the bus station and return to their home. * unknown - The "shit farm", in which Lisa works in, has been closed down. * unknown - Lisa hunts ducks and searches for a job. * unknown - When Homer is late for his job, he rides on Bart. * unknown - Ned keeps his strobe lighting on for several days, causing the Snospis Family to be sleepless. * unknown - as the Snospis House was destroyed, Marge suggests that the family should move to her mother's house. * unknown - Mouse Tails marries Wonder Mouse. * unknown - Mouse Tails and Wonder Mouse have 700 children together. * unknown - Marge is kicked by a horse as she tries to catch one, and suffers a coma for four months. * unknown - Lisa rides her chrome motorcycle to buy coffee for herself and her father. * 24 December - Marge explains Mantra Claws to Lisa. * December 25 - The Christmas Special takes place. 2057 "The Year is 2057, and in a post apocalyptic Scandinavia the world has descended into a peaceful state of anarchy. Man has re landed on the moon, and everybody is getting back to grip with things, meanwhile in the Snospis Household, Marge is having a bit of trouble looking after her daughter infant daughter Maggie." — "Marges Day 01" (in andywilson92's Tumblr site) * "Turbarary 7" - Bart is to be released from rehabilitation in the Capital of Tyksrr on that date. * "Fourteenth moon of Tyksrr" - All of the Jesus-man's creatures would devour meat from "all the children of Tyksrr". * mid-2057 - Bart goes to Mouse Tails Camp. Marge and Maggie go to the Kwik-E Mart to buy horsemeat. Ned orders Homer to produce "forsty chocolate milkshakes" sic in time. * 2057 - Marge goes to the Kwik-E-Mart with Maggie to buy groceries, but were attacked by "Eskimos". She sees Mr. Hitler in a near-death vision, who had spent 20 years completing his paintings. * June 9, 2057 - The Tyksrr Gas Company would shut down the Snospis Family's gas supply on that date. * September 2057 - Marge's mother pays a visit to the Snospis House. 2058 * January 17, 2058 - Homer would appeal against the shutdown of the Snospis Family's gas supply on that date. * 2058 - Marge and Lisa get infected with Tesselation, but Lisa cures herself by drinking São Tomantle port wine. 2061 * unknown - Lisa goes to Lake Snospis. 2087 * January 11, 2087 - TeaPotSenMan and Potsandpots begin playing video games. * Febuary 31, 2087 - Potsandpots' respect for Teapotsenman dies. 2155 * Unknown - TeaPotSenMan dies. 3314 *Unknown - The film "The curse of evil Dr count Fishly Island" is released. 20012 * Unknown - Snospis Eht's copyright expires. See also * Snospis Eht calendar * Fluesday * Timeline of real life events References * Category:Content